Forsaken
The Forsaken were channelers who served the side of the Shadow in the War of Power. They were known to followers of the Shadow as "Those Chosen To Rule The World Forever," or simply the Chosen. Among the Atha'an Shadar (Seanchan Darkfriends) they are known formally as Da'concion, or "the Chosen Ones". The Aiel call them the Shadowsouled. right|thumb|225px|Left to right, by row: [[Demandred, Rahvin Aginor, Asmodean, Ishamael, Lanfear, Semirhage Mesaana, Balthamel Be'lal, Moghedien Sammael, Graendal ]] As time passed, The Forsaken came to mean the thirteen most powerful of the Forsaken, who were caught in the sealing of the Bore and imprisoned with the Dark One. The horrific deeds of each were remembered long after their disappearance. In the Third Age, these thirteen were such symbols of the Shadow that mothers would use stories of their exploits to frighten children. A well known catechism about the Forsaken is as follows: "The Dark One and all the Forsaken are bound in Shayol Ghul, bound by the Creator at the moment of Creation, bound until the end of time," or a similar variant. This is incorrect, of course, as the Forsaken were not even born until the Age of Legends, and it is unclear if there even was an original "moment of Creation." Nor is the imprisonment forever. Due to the general weakening of the Seven Seals, some, perhaps all thirteen, had escaped by 997 NE, and all were certainly free by 998 NE. History In the Age of Legends, those who could channel the One Power afforded the most status and honor as Aes Sedai, living up to the literal translation "servants of all." They employed their various Talents in ways that served the good of society. If a channeler used the Power in a way that was harmful or deceitful, which was relatively rare, he or she would be bound as a criminal by a binder that prevented a repeat offense. Although some such individuals existed who were immoral, there existed little or no opportunities to prosper through corrupt means. thumb|right|Lanfear This changed when the Dark One's touch entered the world. It began when research at the Collam Daan led to an energy source, seemingly outside the Pattern, which could be tapped by both men and women equally, without the restrictions associated in the gender split of the True Source. Led by researcher Mierin Eronaile, later known as Lanfear, a bore was drilled where the Pattern was thin, into the energy source so tantalizing - and straight through into the Dark One's prison. The Bore had been created, and the effects the Dark One had on the world would affect society at its basest level, and cause the Collapse. thumb|left|150px|Sammael The worst side of human emotions were released, violence and corruption blossomed where once there had been a near Utopia. In addition, there were now rewards for evil acts. The Dark One encouraged those discontent with their lot with an option for power. Average people who swore allegiance to the Shadow called themselves Friends of the Dark and were promised immortality. Those who dedicated themselves to the Dark One and could channel were given the highest status and became the "Chosen" by swearing oaths at Shayol Ghul. The War of Power and the True Power thumb|right|150px|Mesaana The War of the Shadow was largely led by Forsaken. They held positions of power and leadership, commanding armies that ravaged mercilessly against defenders of the Light and innocent civilians alike, and governing territories for the Dark with rule marked by terror. They worked behind the scenes fomenting discord, spreading propaganda, and orchestrating disastrous "accidents." They perpetrated countless atrocities against humanity in the name of science, knowledge, or with no "cause" whatsoever. Acting as Dreadlords,The term Dreadlords may not be the most accurate description, as some assert that the term didn't appear until after the sealing of the Bore. each of the Forsaken was marked in a manner such that no Shadowspawn could disobey them. The mark also enabled the Dark One to find them at any time, such that they cannot hide from their master. Once there were many Forsaken, at least thirty of high rank, but they schemed against each other as often as against the forces of the Light. Twenty-nine of the Forsaken were given special permission from the Dark One to touch the True Power. This was the unified source of energy originally sought by Lanfear's research, equally accessible to males and females, but only with the access granted personally by the Dark One. thumb|left|Ishamael By the last days of the War of Power, none approaching the strength of those now known as the Forsaken still lived, though none had died through the efforts of the Light. The Forsaken schemed and plotted against one another, each vying for the highest honor bestowed by the Dark One, which was to be named Nae'blis: the one who would stand greater than all other Forsaken, to stand higher than all humanity, second only to the "Great Lord" himself. The Dark One encouraged such activity among his servants, as he only wished the strongest to serve him. The Dark One himself had a considerable number of Forsaken killed due to his own suspicions, according to Demandred. thumb|right|Rahvin The Forsaken all joined the Dark One for selfish reasons - power, glory, immortality, revenge, freedom from societal restrictions, etc.With the possible exception of Ishamael, who appears to have joined the Shadow due to the perceived logic of the impossibility of humankind's fight against the Dark One. This selfishness has lead Verin to make the statement that, for all their power, the Forsaken are actually fairly predictable. After the Bore was sealed, the active members of those who were called Forsaken turned their armies against each other. It is assured that none managed to survive the Breaking. Imprisoned The lead thirteen however, managed to survive, though trapped. They had been summoned to Shayol Ghul and all thirteen were gathered deep within the mountain when Lews Therin Telamon arrived with the Hundred Companions. The Strike sealed the Bore to the Dark One's prison using the cuendillar Seals, imprisoning the Dark One and the thirteen Forsaken. Channeling Abilities The thirteen imprisoned Forsaken were the thirteen most powerful channelers on the side of the dark, meaning they are all very, very strong with the One Power. The decrease in channeling strength and many lost weaves and techniques during the Third Age has only made their channeling abilities even more formidable. It is known that Ishamael was the strongest, and that Lanfear was the most powerful amongst the female Forsaken. It is known that Moghedien was the weakest in general, and that Asmodean was the weakest amongst the male channelers. Aginor was considered second in strength to Ishamael, however he does act a bit wary or even subservient to Demandred meaning they are probably near the same level. Though not as strong in the power as Lanfear was, Graendal and Semirhage are known to be highly skilled channelers, arguably better than some of their stronger, male peers. However, there is no quantifiable way to compare their strength, no scale that can be used to judge them on. This is further complicated, for the Forsaken, as a rule, are delusional about their own greatness and often over-estimate themselves and under-estimate their fellows. who is wielding Callandor.]] For three thousand years they were trapped in a dreamless sleep, only escaping once the Great Seals weakened sufficiently. Ishamael, however, being only partially trapped in the Bore, was spun out in forty year cycles and brought about such events as the Trolloc Wars and collapse of Artur Hawkwing's empire. , behind Rand al'Thor who is wielding Callandor.]] Upon their release, they found a world ripe for plucking. Most set themselves up in positions of power, but some worked behind the scenes. Recent events Ishamael, the first of the Chosen to reveal himself, haunted the dreams of Rand al'Thor, Mat Cauthon, and Perrin Aybara, suspecting one of them to be the Dragon Reborn and attempting to turn them to the Shadow. He was badly burned by Rand during a skirmish in Tel'aran'rhiod during the same struggle that killed Aginor and was wounded again in another battle in the skies above Falme. He was finally killed in the Heart of the Stone after Rand defeated him a third time with Callandor. Besides the partially trapped Ishamael, Balthamel and Aginor were sealed closest to the surface of the metaphysical prison and were not protected from the effects of aging. Time wore away at their bodies leaving both gruesomely disfigured, but no less powerful. Their proximity to the surface of the Bore also meant they were first among the trapped Chosen released into the current Age. thumb|left|Balthamel They set themselves to controlling the Eye of the World, but were foiled by the Green Man and Rand al'Thor's inexpert channeling. Balthamel was killed by the dying Someshta, while Aginor was killed in a struggle with Rand over the pure saidin pool. thumb|right|150px|Aginor Sammael, Be'lal, and Rahvin became political powers, assuming the identities of Lord Brend in Illian, High Lord Samon in Tear, and Lord Gaebril in Andor respectively. All three died battling Rand al'Thor. Be'lal was killed in the Stone of Tear by Moiraine Sedai using balefire, while Rand distracted him. Both Rahvin and Be'lal were killed by balefire, so neither may be reincarnated by the Dark Lord. It is believed that Sammael was killed by Mashadar at Shadar Logoth. Lanfear first appeared as Selene, tried and failed to lure Rand to her side with her sultry beauty and whispers of glory. She was eager to reclaim Lews Therin, her once-lover, as her own in his new incarnation as Rand al'Thor, but he was no more interested than he had been in his previous lifetime. Lanfear posed as a peddler named Keille Shaogi and, along with Asmodean disguised as the gleeman Jasin Natael, led a train of Darkfriend merchants into the Aiel Waste. They intended to disrupt Rand's plans with the Aiel, and to get closer to Rhuidean and the Access keys of the Choedan Kal. thumb|left|Asmodean In Rhuidean, Rand cut Asmodean's ties to the Dark One, at which point, Lanfear betrayed and shielded Asmodean. Asmodean was forced to teach him much about channeling the One Power as his power, limited by a partial shield courtesy of Lanfear, allowed. Asmodean was eventually killed in Caemlyn by Graendal. Lanfear died in Cairhien after she learned that Rand had taken a lover. She confronted Rand at the docks of Cairhien, meaning to kill him, but Moiraine tackled her and they both fell into a twisted redstone doorframe, which subsequently melted to the ground, trapping them both in the land of the Aelfinn and the Eelfinn. She was drained of power and killed for the pleasure of the Aelfinn and Eelfinn. thumb|right|Semirhage Semirhage attached herself to the seat of power in Seanchan. She took the guise of Anath Dorje, Truthspeaker of the Seanchan Daughter of the Nine Moons, and also controlled the High Lady Suroth, a known Darkfriend. Failing to control Tuon, Semirhage had the entire royal family in Seanchan murdered, plunging Seanchan into chaos. Semirhage plotted to capture Rand al'Thor by tricking him into attending a meeting where she posed as High Lady Tuon herself but, forewarned, Rand captured Semirhage, though not without injury. She was killed by Rand al'Thor who escaped her use of the Domination Band by accessing the True Power and channeling balefire at Semirhage. Mesaana positioned herself in the White Tower, posing as Danelle Sedai. She had a hand in stirring up the chaos during the White Tower Schism, manipulating Elaida by way of Alviarin of the Black Ajah. Mesaana had planned to have the Dragon Reborn within her hands within a couple of months after the White Tower Delegation went to meet him. There were a number of Black sisters in that embassy who kidnapped and tortured Rand, likely due to Mesaana's orchestration of events. thumb|left|Graendal When the plan failed to deliver Rand to the Tower, Mesaana remained there and continued to plot using the Black Ajah as her tools. After stalking Egwene al'Vere in the White Tower, Mesaana co-ordinates an aggressive attack Tel'aran'rhiod. She fought against Aes Sedai, Wise Ones, and Egwene until the latter delivers an overpowering blow that fractures her mind. Though her body is alive, Mesaana remains only as a limp, mindless husk. Graendal disappeared into Arad Doman, plotting to aid the Shadow's cause under the guise of the ailing Lady Basene. Moridin hinted to her that there will be a place, a promotion for her, subordinate to him but above the rest of the Chosen if she were to cause Rand great anguish, while not harming him. She must not allow Rand to restore order in Arad Doman. Rand tried to kill her with balefire that destroyed the entirety of Natrin's Barrow, and Rand believed he had succeeded in eliminating Graendal from existence. thumb|right|Moghedien Graendal survived the attempt on her life, however, escaping through a gateway at the last moment. She was forced to flee Arad Doman, failing to keep Rand from gaining a foothold in Arad Doman. To regain favour from the Nae'blis, Graendal later tried to kill Perrin Aybara, but failed in this too. She was punished harshly by Shaidar Haran for her failure, but she still lives. Moghedien took command of a small group of Black Ajah sisters, but was defeated and captured by Nynaeve and controlled with an a'dam. She was released by Aran'gar and summoned to Shayol Ghul, where she was mindtrapped by Moridin. Service Beyond the Grave Of the Forsaken in their original forms, only Demandred, Graendal, Mesaana, and Moghedien survive still. Some of the dead Forsaken have been resurrected in new bodies by the Lord of the Grave: their new incarnations are named Osan'gar, Aran'gar, Moridin, and Cyndane. thumb|left|Be'lal Moridin is nae'blis, lord of the Forsaken, and the reincarnation of Ishamael. Cyndane is the reincarnation of Lanfear, but is currently out of favor with the Dark Lord and, like Moghedien, is mindtrapped by Moridin. Osan'gar was the reincarnation of Aginor. He posed as an Asha'man using the alias Corlan Dashiva before being killed by Elza Penfell at Shadar Logoth. thumb|right|Demandred Aran'gar, the reincarnation of Balthamel, was placed in a woman's body but still channeled saidin. She recently hid with the Salidar Aes Sedai using the alias Halima Saranov. She worked as secretary to Delana Mosalaine, a Black sister posing as Gray, and servant of the Amyrlin Seat Egwene al'Vere. When her cover is compromised by an Asha'man sensing her saidin, she flees. Aran'gar is destroyed by Rand al'thor's balefire while in Natrin's Barrow. Graendal had shielded her, which prevented Aran'gar's escape. Demandred is the only Forsaken who is not currently accounted for. He was once suspected to be masquerading as Mazrim Taim, but that theory has been disproved. Current status Alive *Lanfear (as Cyndane) *Demandred *Moghedien *Ishamael (as Moridin) }} Unknown *Graendal Killed or Incapacitated *Aginor/Osan'gar (Killed with Fire by Elza Penfell) *Asmodean (Killed by Graendal) *Balthamel/Aran'gar (Balefired by [[Rand al'Thor) *Be'lal (Balefired by Moiraine Damodred) *Mesaana (brain dead) *Rahvin (Balefired by Rand) *Sammael (Mashadar) *Semirhage (Balefired by Rand) Balefire is the only known way to stop the Dark One from bringing the Forsaken back to life. Forsaken Forsaken